Twists & Turns
by Ennarre
Summary: Right after the Battle of Feinster, follow Eragon Shadeslayer as his fate puts him in places he never imagined. A farmboy, a rider, a warrior, a cousin, a friend, a student, a son, a lover and now...? Read to find out! Do Review! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody!  
This is my first fan-fiction about anything ever! So do read and please be kind…  
I am a huge, huge, huge fan of Inheritance and after waiting endlessly for the fourth book and after reading many fanfictions I couldn't help but write my own.  
It won't be perfect, but it my humble attempt. There are pairings, yes, but I'm not telling you about them. I also have a rough idea about where I want the story to go, but I must say I have no idea how or when it will end. Let's just start it for now, ok?  
So, just to clear some things first:  
I am changing some ages so that the story may fit into my idea, Eragon is 18……. Murtagh is 22……. Roran is 20…….. Arya remains the same as books……. Nasuada is 18…… and Katrina is 19.  
Ok? All clear till now? So here goes my story…. Hope u like it…. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. :D 

**Chapter 1:**

Eragon nodded to Roran and slipped on the bench at a table beside his cousin in the huge kitchens of Feinster. His mind was tired and body sore. The fight against that shade had been tough. It had been three days since he had helped Arya defeat the shade. Three days, since the Varden's last victory. Three days since the deaths of his mentors…

He sighed, and bowed his head in their memory. Tears threatened to form in his eyes but he fought against them. Roran looked at him from over his breakfast, his gaze questioning. Eragon shook his head slightly and looked away, absorbing his surroundings. Long tables were laid down, many occupied with men, women, and children who were busy eating. Many hustled here and there. The aromas of different foods hung in the air. The clunks of crockery and the sounds of many conversations rang in his ears. The people of Varden and Feinster were mixed up, though mistrust and discomfort radiated strongly from their hearts. Eragon tried to shut these waves and sounds out of his mind. He was in enough discomfort as it is. A moment after staring at him, Roran shrugged and continued eating his food.

Upon their victory at Feinster, Nasuada had taken control of the city. She had assured the people that they would be protected and treated justly. Not long after, she had ordered the people of the Varden to restore the half-burnt city, to which all the people of Feinster had agreed to help. Many even joined the Varden. Many – mainly those who lost their loved ones - even insulted the Varden, calling them murderers and attackers of peace and many things that made Eragon's blood boil with anger. Nasuada, however, had accepted these insults in a calm way and chose not to comment on them.

"After having their city destroyed in the war, it will take time for the people of Feinster to accept us whole-heartedly." She had said.

Now, the people of Varden and Feinster alike were busy in rebuilding the city. Eragon himself was helping as much as he could until Saphira had forced him to take a break and eat.

_You are over-working, little one._ She had said, _Go to the kitchens, and eat something._

_I'm fine, Saphira_, He had replied, _you just worry too much. Besides, I am not hungry._

_Your hunger is making me want to hunt again, even though I was lucky to find a couple of deer for a mid-work snack a couple of hours ago._ A pause and then, _though I can't say that the deer were lucky to be found by me…_

_Oh yes, you can. After all, how many deer can say that they have been eaten by the mighty Saphira Brightscales?_

_Many,_ Saphira replied, _and many more will say it, I assure you little one. But don't change the topic, Eragon. You are exhausted and you haven't eaten anything in a long time. You hardly ate your dinner last night. _

_Saphira, I am fine really._

_Eragon, you are a pathetic liar. And above all, you cannot lie to me. I practically live in your mind, young one… I know you are depressed. I know you are sad due to the loss. I am too. I share the same pain as yours, my rider, I lost them too._

_But it was not your half-brother who killed them. _Eragon said bitterly

_Don't start this again, Eragon, Galbatorix killed them. You saw it. _

_Yes I did. And if not for that black king, Gladr would have been alive and well, not a stone who doesn't reply, a stone who is bathed in misery, a stone who's presence reminds me every minute that – _

_Eragon, I do not understand you. One minute you blame that king for their deaths and the next your heart fills with hatred for Murtagh and Thorn._

_I know Saphira, I know. Even I do not understand my feelings myself. _

_It's alright, little one. After all that has happened in the past week, it will take time for you – and me – to accept the truth whole-heartedly._

_You know, that is exactly what Nasuada said about the people of Feinster._

_She is wise, then._

_You did not think her wise before?_

_No, I always knew she was. The daughter-of-Ajihad is a strong and smart girl. She will lead the Varden well in the times to come._

_Aye._

_Now little one, go into the kitchens and eat. Just because you are mourning our teachers does not mean that you should starve yourself. Becoming weak would do no one any good. And before you protest, let me inform you that if I do not see you walking towards the kitchens in a minute, I will pin you down with my claws and lick you until you agree to eat._

Shuddering dramatically, Eragon had dropped the wood he was carrying and started walking towards the dinning halls.

_You know, my rider, this 'licking-threat' is really a good weapon for me._

_I'm not talking to you, Dragon._

_You take it back, rider, or else I will lick you._

_Eragon mentally screamed and was rewarded by Saphira's laughter. In spite of himself, he smiled. _

_I don't know what I would do without you, Saphira._

_You would be dead, for one thing._

_True, true…_

_Reached the kitchens then?_

_Yes._

_Then just stop talking to me and fill that stomach of yours. I am sure people back in Aberon can hear it grumbling._

_Very funny, Saphira._

_Yes, it is, isn't it?_

_Okay then, you can go ahead and entertain others with your great sense of humor. I am going to eat._

_I never thought I would hear you say the last five words… and you are just jealous of my skills at humor._

_I love you, Saphira._

_And I you, little one._

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Roran asked, snapping Eragon out of his examination of the kitchens.

"I am." Eragon replied.

Roran's eyes travelled from Eragon's face to the empty space on the table before him and then back. "I know you are a hero, a rider and all that, but I doubt that you eat invisible food"

Before Eragon could reply, one of the elves from his guard came from the rush and deposited a tray filled with different fruits and vegetables in front of Eragon. Eragon thanked him and turned back to his cousin, "the elves insisted on bringing the food for me because of the rush at the kitchen counters"

"Oh, you mean your female fan following?"

"Shut up, cousin!"

"It's the truth." Roran said matter-of-factly as he plopped a piece of bread in his mouth. Eragon chose to ignore him.

_You know, little one, your cousin is right. You do have a huge female fan following,_ Saphira interjected in his thoughts. Her amusement annoyed Eragon and he decided to ignore her too and began to eat his food. What annoyed him was that both Roran and Saphira were saying the truth. Due to some crazy reason, the ladies of Surda, Varden and now Feinster were greatly impressed by him. Much to his dismay, he had received about two dinner invitations and a marriage proposal in these three days, all of which he politely declined after ignoring Saphira's laughter.

_Aww come on, Eragon. You are breaking many hearts here. _Saphira had said

_I thought you were the one who didn't want me to go with – what word did you use? – Ah, yes, 'slatterns'_

_Yes, but – _

_But if you are so worried about their broken hearts, maybe I will accept the next invitation to the dinner… or marriage for that matter, _Eragon said, hiding his other thoughts from Saphira

_Don't even think about it, Eragon. _Saphira had become serious all of a sudden

_Then stop trying to make me feel guilty over 'breaking the poor hearts'. _Eragon replied, opening his mind to let his dragon see that he was joking.

But Saphira did not stop. Oh yes, she would always put in a taunt here and there to irritate Eragon. Eragon knew that it was only to lighten his dark mood, for which he was thankful. But that did not mean he did not get irritated. Of course, an ordinary boy his age would be glad to have girls after him, but he was not an ordinary boy.

He was a boy who had grown up when he shouldn't have. He was a boy who had killed, who had murdered, who had fought. He was a boy who had seen his family die before his eyes: his uncle, his mentors, his father. He was a boy who had given his heart to a beautiful elf – and there was no changing it now. Yes, he, Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson was deeply in love with the princess of the elves, Arya Drottingu. His feelings for her only deepened every second. He would not, could not choose anybody other than her. True, she had rejected him, but that did not change his feelings for her. And it never will.

Eragon sighed and turned back to his cousin. His shaggy brown hair fell to his ears, and there were light circles beneath his eyes. Roran absently ran a hand through his beard as he chewed his food. He had only seen Roran for a minute after the battle where they had just asked each other if they were alright and then they had parted to carry on their tasks.

"So…" Eragon began. Roran turned towards him. "How are you?"

"I am fine, Eragon. You?"

"Good"

"You don't look the part. I have seen you here and there since the war, cousin. You seem… disturbed. Is everything alright?" Roran sometimes annoyed Eragon. He noticed things too deeply.

"I'm fine, cousin"

"Look, rider, if you don't want to tell me, its fine – I understand, but you do not have to lie. You are a pathetic liar." Eragon scowled but Roran continued nonetheless, "But if you ever want to talk, I'll always be there for you, my little brother"

Gratitude filled Eragon and he smiled at his cousin – no – brother. Roran was a brother to him, perhaps even more than that. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it." Roran shrugged and the two boys fell into a companionable silence as they ate. As Eragon finished his meal, Roran was still eating.

"You know, brother, your wife is the one expecting a child, she should be the one eating a lot, not you" Eragon commented and then ducked as Roran's arm came his way. Eragon grinned as he saw Roran blush slightly. He wanted to embarrass his cousin more but thought against it and changed the topic a little, "How is Katrina, by the way?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Roran replied, overcoming his embarrassment, "Only yesterday she was asking about you."

"Well then, I'll visit her"

"Yeah, that would be good. She has been really worried"

"It is only natural, Roran"

"I know. Come over for dinner tonight, Eragon." Roran said and then a bit uncomfortably added, "And of course Saphira too. But – eh – between you and me, how much will she eat?"

_Umm… a herd of cows would be enough, Roran, _Saphira said to Roran and Eragon. Roran gulped which made Eragon laugh.

"Saphira is just pulling your leg, Ro." Eragon smirked

"Don't call me 'Ro'" Roran snapped

_But I'm not pulling his leg. I'm not even touching him_! Saphira exclaimed

_I mean that you are just joking with him, Saphira._ Eragon explained.

_Oh_

"Ok, I won't call you 'Ro', and Saphira just hunted a couple of hours ago, she won't eat" Eragon said to his cousin, "But I'm sure she will be glad to join us for dinner."

_You know I can say that by myself, Eragon,_ Saphira spoke to both of them, _I will be glad to join you three for dinner Roran._

_Thank you_, Roran replied to Saphira and then repeated these words for Eragon out loud.

"Well then, I guess I should return to my work" Eragon stood up

"Yeah, me too." Roran pushed away the tray and stood up too. "See you tonight."

Eragon nodded, clapped his hand on his cousin's back and then exited the kitchens. He was looking forward to the dinner tonight. Perhaps, it would help take his mind off of things. He was disturbed mentally, physically and emotionally. Maybe being around his family for some time would help erase his worries, if only for a while. Family.

Family.

Murtagh.

His half-brother.

His ex-friend.

And now his enemy.

Murtagh.

The red rider.

The king's right hand man.

… The forsworn.

_Eragon… _Saphira warned. Eragon nodded, then shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he immersed himself in his work so deeply that he had no time to think about anything. Comfort and care flowed through Saphira's link towards him and he sent back his gratitude. He then continued helping in rebuilding the city of Feinster as the sun glowed high up in the sky, illuminating the sea far away, making it shine like molten gold.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Wow – I am so happy to check out the reviews & the visitors to my story. I didn't think so many would like it. But anyways… thanks to all those who reviewed: **N22, Wyrda, razac, Luthienuviel, tkb17 and Writer of the North** – I am glad you liked my story. This chapter is for all of you! :)

I have been working on this chapter since the last two days... hope you like it... Reviews will be greatly appreciated!

Note: I have changed some ages so that the story may fit into my idea, Eragon is 18……. Murtagh is 22……. Roran is 20…….. Arya remains the same as books……. Nasuada is 18…… and Katrina is 19.

I forgot the 'disclaimer' in the last chapter… Ooops! *Smiles innocently*

So here goes…**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Cycle and its characters – they all belong to CP.

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

**Chapter 2**

Eragon entered his chambers again. He was wrapped in his white bathrobe and water was dripping from his body and his hair. He walked past the couch to the closet on the side of the room and opened it. The people of Feinster had offered him one of the most extravagant chambers of the city. Even though he had wanted to refuse, Nasuada and Arya had told him to accept them because they were a token of the love that the people had for him - for their hero. Humbled by this, he had accepted them. And he was glad that he did.

The room was extremely comfortable. And everything in it was huge too… there was no other word for it. The walls were painted light cream. A comfortable bed stood on one wall and a fire place along with a two-seater couch opposite to it. The room had a large, spacious closed and a desk and a chair. The huge windows opened to a huge balcony furnished with a table and a couple of chairs and of course his dragoness. There was an attached bathroom with a large mirror on a wall with a basin. On the opposite wall was an elegant shower. Never had he thought that he, a mere farmboy, would stay here.

Eragon put on fresh clothes, black leggings with a plain off-white tunic, strapped on Brisingr to his belt and was in the middle of combing his hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Arya Shadeslayer would like to meet you, Rider" An elf called.

Eragon's heart skipped a beat. After a glance at the mirror to ensure he looked presentable, he replaced the comb on the dresser and went to open the door himself. Arya stood dressed as usual in her normal black clothes, her raven hair tied into a braid and her sword hanging at her hip. Once she looked at Eragon, who seemed ready to go somewhere, she raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner with Roran and Katrina" He explained.

"I came at the wrong time then." She said. "I should probably go"

"No, Shadeslayer, it's alright"

"Shadeslayer?"

"Aye"

"Don't call me that, please. It feels extremely… strange."

"But it is your title, Arya Svit-Kona, you earned it by killing that shade"

"You are too kind, Eragon, but the truth is that I would not have been able to defeat him without you. Even if I pierced his heart, you were the one who truly fought him."

"No, Arya Shadeslayer, it is not like that. You fought him. You killed him. I had nothing to do with it"

"You are too modest, Eragon" Arya complained, leaning against the door-frame, "For once, you should accept your achievements."

"And so should you, Arya" Eragon replied, "Forgive me for my bad manners, please come in."

She shook her head slightly, "No Rider, you have to go and so do I. I just wanted to inform you that the elves are also restoring Gilead and once they are done, the funeral of Oromis-elda and Glaedr will take place. You must speak to Nasuada to allow you to attend it."

Eragon's throat constricted and grief threatened to overwhelm him on the name of his mentors. However, he hid his feelings behind a mask and nodded, "I'll talk to her."

Something in his voice or perhaps on his face must have shown for Arya slowly reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "The loss is too much to bear, but you must be strong for the Varden, for your family and friends, for Saphira, and for yourself."

He looked into her deep green eyes. "I will be. Woil ono." For you. The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. Arya just stared into his eyes for a moment before she looked away and dropped her hand from his shoulder slowly.

"Your cousin must be waiting for you." Arya said slowly, "I will not keep you from him any longer. Good evening, Shadeslayer"

"And you too, Shadeslayer" He replied and then stood in the doorway, watching her retreat and then turn around the corner. He sighed. No matter how much he tried he could not stop himself from pursuing Arya. He had told himself several times that the risk is Arya's friendship – something that he treasured beyond imagination, but his tongue would just slip.

_You are just a hopeless romantic, Eragon, face it._ Saphira said

_What? No lectures of how I am hurting myself?_ Eragon snapped. And when Saphira did not reply he added, _Sorry, It's just that I am irritated at myself. I did not mean to snap at you._

_But you did nonetheless,_ came the cold response

_Saphira…_

_No little one,_ the voice was gentle and caring now, _I understand. But you do not. I have told you many times to stop going after her, but you just close your ears when I say so… _

_I listen, Saphira, and I understand. It's just that… I can't help it. I cannot help liking her, or hoping that maybe one day she will accept my feelings._

_I know little one, I know. Your feelings for her are strong. But give it some time. This is not exactly the right time to live your lovestory, is it?_

_Roran and Katrina are living theirs._

_Ah, but none of them are dragon riders, eh? Neither of them has promised to kill the black king, or avenge the ex-dwarf king, or - _

_I get it, Saphira. You don't have to remind me of my promises. They weigh down on me enough already._

_Well if that were the case then you would have been down here with me on the way to Roran's tent. You promised him that you'll be outside his tent on time._

_I'm on my way._

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

Saphira was in the air and Eragon was seated comfortably in the saddle on her beautiful sapphire back. The cold evening air rushed through his wet hair, and he shivered slightly.

_It was a good idea to take a bath; it refreshed me and soothed me. _He said

_Ofcourse it was, _came the dragoness' reply,_ you were dirty, you stunk and if you had not taken it yourself, I would have carried you and dropped you into the sea myself._

_Very funny Saphira_

_But I am serious! _She replied childishly

Eragon chose to ignore that,_ my muscles feel a lot relaxed now. I feel good…_

_Not to mention you smell good: Oh the joy for the ladies!_

Eragon smiled and shook his head. Ahead, he could see the golden orb slowly descending the walls of the world to hide beneath the sparkling surface of water. He could never get tired of watching the sunset at Feinster. It was simply beautiful. Hundreds of feet below him, he could see the numerous tents of the Varden. It was not possible to accommodate all the Varden into Feinster so a good number stayed outside in the tents. He could see soldiers patrolling and people walking down to their tents after a tiring day.

Saphira descended down towards Roran's tent. The captain of the Varden, the cousin of the Dragon Rider, was offered a place in the city but had refused, though Eragon did not see why. He decided to ask him tonight. As Saphira landed with a thump, Eragon unstrapped himself from the saddle and slid down. Many people hailed him and bowed. Eragon waved to as many as he could and then decided to get into the tent before a group gathered around him.

Eragon stepped forward towards the tent when the flap was moved aside and the two remaining members of his family stood there, beaming at him. Before he could even smile or wave, Katrina left Roran's side and ran towards him, flinging her arms around him and enveloping him in a tight hug. This action surprised Eragon, but he wrapped his arms around her as well. Roran just stood there smiling like an idiot and a large assembly of people had now gathered around their Rider and his dragon.

"Oh, Eragon!" Katrina said, her voice was muffled by his clothes but he realized that she was crying.

"Katrina?" He questioned, puzzled, "What is wrong?"

"Thank goodness you are alright!" She sobbed, "I have been so worried about you, and Roran and Saphira… you have no idea how I feel watching my family go into battle and, and –"

Her voice broke and Eragon pulled away from her. He stared at her face. Tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. Her eyes held fear, worry, exhaustion and sincere love in them. "I am fine. We all are fine, Katrina. You shouldn't worry yourself like this."

She bowed her head, probably ashamed of how she acted now. Eragon lightly kissed her forehead and hugged her again. Then he lowered his mouth to her ear and murmured softly, "But I am glad that you do… it feels good to know that someone waits for you while you fight. It makes you want to win even more. It makes you want to return even more"

Katrina broke away from the embrace and wiped her tears, "Well then, you should probably find yourself a wife if you want someone to wait for you because I am done worrying for you and for your cousin too" she said, pointing towards Roran, "Can you believe that he scolds me when I cry for **him**?"

Eragon raised his eyebrows and stared at his cousin who childishly ran a hand through his shaggy hair and muttered, "I just don't want you to put yourself in unnecessary pain" A pause and then, "besides I did not invite Eragon over so you can complain about me to him, heck I am older than him… you should not be complaining about me to him!"

Eragon smirked and then pointed a finger at Roran, "You and I are going to have a long talk young man! I am very disappointed in you." And then Eragon put on a disappointed-father expression on his face and folded his arms over his chest. This forced a laugh out of Katrina who then said, "Forget it Eragon, your cousin is way too thick to understand such things"

Roran pulled out his tongue at his wife that made the three humans and the dragon laugh. Eragon noticed how young Roran looked around Katrina.

_He looks happy, _Saphira commented, observing Roran. Eragon agreed.

_It is good to see you two, _Saphira said to Eragon's family

"_And you too, Saphira" _Katrina said out loud while Roran nodded

_Now you better go in before those pretty maidens over there come forward to – what is it that you humans say? – bend on their knees and propose the young, handsome Rider standing with you._

Eragon scowled while Roran quickly turned to see the girls staring at Eragon with dreamy eyes and then snorted. Katrina just smiled and invited Eragon in. To Saphira she said, "We have removed a side of the tent just like in Lady Nasuada's pavilion, you can join us in too"

The three entered the tent. It was simple but it held an air of love and relief in it. It felt like home. Eragon and Roran seated themselves in two chairs, Katrina sat on the edge of her cot while Saphira snaked her head in the tent – not all of it, but enough so that she could be a party of this small reunion. Eragon smiled as he looked at his small family. Instantly, he began to relax. His worries and tensions faded away.

"You know," Roran spoke, his voice was filled with amusement, "One of those ladies was really pretty, cousin"

This wiped the smile off the Rider's face. Roran continued, "You should take her to dinner or something…"

"Shut up, Ro!" Eragon said, pleased that the nick-name wiped Roran's amusement as well. But a moment later the hideous grin returned and Roran said, "Forget dinner, marry her. Make her your pretty wife…so she can worry about you when you're fighting since my wife is 'done worrying for you and your cousin'" he finished with an extraordinary mimicry of Katrina. Katrina glared at her husband for a moment and then turned her eyes to Eragon, waiting to hear what he had to say about the matter.

Eragon seemed to be blushing. A little. He was uncomfortable with this talk. Maybe it was due to the fact that he did not even want to think about marriage, or perhaps due to the fact that in a far away corner of his mind was an image of him standing with Arya, who was looking beautiful in a gown, and their wrists were tied in a red ribbon. He shook himself. He knew this would never happen. He knew Arya would never accept him. Besides, elves did not even believe in marriage. It was foolish of him to dream about things that would never come to existence. But he couldn't help but hope… even though the hope was minimal.

"I'm sure I will live perfectly fine without someone 'worrying about me'" Eragon replied, "I do not need a wife. I cannot think about it. During this war, at least" he sighed and continued, "A wife would weaken me for I know that once I bind myself to a woman, I will go to any lengths for her safety and happiness. A wife to the 'Blue Rider' would definitely be an ace in the hands of the black king and a huge weakness in mine" he nodded, "Yes; I am not ready to marry. A wife will be a weakness."

"Must be difficult, being the blue rider" Katrina smiled sympathetically.

"You have no idea." Eragon said with a bitter smile. He glanced at Roran, about to ask him something but stopped when he saw his cousin frowning at him. His eyes were observing Eragon deeply and for a minute the rider felt as if Roran could see deep within him.

"It all depends on how you view things, Eragon" Roran slowly began a few moments later. His voice was serious, "A wife would only become a weakness so long as you let her be. Actually, she will become what you want her to be." Seeing Eragon's thoughtful and yet slightly confused look, Roran explained, "For example, while you may consider a woman – wife, to be exact – and your sincerity to her to be your greatest weakness, I view the same things as my greatest strength. Yes. It is solely, completely, entirely Katrina and my love for her that makes me Roran Stronghammer – I fight for her, and I win for her, and only her. She is the source of my strength, determination and power."

By this time, Katrina stood beside her husband a hand on his shoulder and her eyes a little moist. Roran stared at his wife, and smiled. His eyes then returned to his cousin, who was looking at them and was in awe of the amount of pure happiness and love radiating off the couple.

"Well, it's good that you confessed because I always knew that you weren't that talented" Eragon laughed, hoping to turn the talk into a joke, "I mean you would wet your pants with the thought of hunting alone!" when he saw Roran narrowing his eyes in a way that said 'I-know-you're-trying-to-change-the-topic-but-I'm-not-buying-it', Eragon sighed deeply in frustration and said, "Look cousin, we have discussed it before when we were rescuing your pretty wife: I have no one to get married to."

"What about Arya?" Roran asked, and Katrina raised her eyebrows, probably surprised to learn of the rider's affection for the elf

"We discussed that too." Eragon stated shortly, clearly annoyed, "She won't have me."

"You have lost all hope?" when Eragon remained quiet, Roran nodded, "I thought not."

"But it is all in vain." Eragon said in misery, "She cannot – will not – have me. She admired – and still admires – someone else."

"Are you sure?"

Eragon nodded

"No chance what-so-ever?"

Eragon shook his head

"The two of you will never be together?"

Again, the rider shook his head. Katrina gasped lightly, her hands flying to her mouth

"Never Ever?"

Again, the same gesture: no.

"Well then, Rider, it is time to move on."

"WHAT?" Eragon exclaimed. And when Roran repeated the same sentence, he burst out, "How can you say that, Roran? You know how much I like her. How do you expect me to move on?"

"It is no point putting yourself in excessive pain, Eragon" Roran said wisely, "if you are sure that there is no 'happily ever after' for you and Arya, then you should accept the fact and leave it be. Try to find someone else, cousin. Maybe you will find someone better than her."

"I will not"

"How can you be so sure?"

"There will never be anyone else"

"Have you tried looking for someone else?"

Silence

"I thought not."

"It is not that easy Roran, liking someone and when they do not return your feelings, just leaving all your feelings behind and saying 'Oh, it is time to move on'. My feelings for Arya are sincere, and I will not abandon them. Even if I tried, even if I wanted to, it will not be easy"

"Who said that the matters of the heart are easy? They are way more difficult than anything."

"Would you have left Katrina and moved on if this happened to you?"

Silence.

Eragon knew he had won but he continued regardless, "You would have easily moved on, taken any maiden to be your pretty wife but no – you fought for her. Your left your village, travelled far enough, convinced me to help you and then rescued her from one of the darkest and most dangerous places in the whole of this land. Why did you go though all this trouble? Why didn't you just 'move on' and kept yourself from 'excessive pain'?"

"She was my fiancée by the point," came a weak mumble from Roran's mouth

"Bah! Lame excuse! Engagements can be broken – and especially when you didn't even know if your _fiancé_ was alive or not"

"If I had died" Katrina began, "or if under circumstances we would not have gotten married, I am sure Roran would have moved on. Even I would have moved on. I know, shocking, isn't it?" she said looking at Eragon, whose eyes were wide, "How can this madly in love couple say that? How could Roran and Katrina even think about someone else but each other? I know, we _cannot_ and _could-not_ but that doesn't mean that given time and circumstances _we would not have_. Sometimes it is good to accept the reality. It is the truth, Eragon; deep down even Roran knows that, even though he will never say it out loud. It would have happened perhaps after a day, a year or ten, but it would have been inevitable." She paused and then carefully continued, "If 'Eragon and Arya' is not possible – though I sincerely wish from my heart that things change, and your love for her wins – tell me, will you never be with someone? I am not saying tomorrow, but say in two, five, ten years… will you never love anyone? Will you never give anyone a chance to love you? Will you just abandon the nature, the reality, and your own needs and become a hermit?"

Silence

Eragon pondered over Katrina's words, his head bowed, and his mind deep in thought. A small hand cupped his cheek and forced him to look above – into Katrina's eyes. She stood by his chair, tall and proud yet loving and caring as she caressed his cheek and said, "You are deeply drowned in the essence that is Arya for now, you will not understand what I say or what Roran was trying to say. You will find us irritating people who are poking their nose into your personal life, but trust me when I say this: we care Eragon, we care for you, and we worry about you. And we want the best of the best for you." A moment's pause, "After all that you have been through, after all that you are going through and after all that you will go through, you _deserve_ to be loved. You have every right – perhaps more than anyone else in the world – to be loved and cared for. And if Arya will not do it, then I am sure there will be someone who will: someone who will love the true Eragon, someone who will be worthy of you, someone, who will perhaps be better than the elf you are so deeply in love with" Katrina lowered herself, planted a soft kiss on Eragon's brow and rose again, smiling. Eragon was still deep in thought about the words that she just said as he stared into her eyes. Katrina then sighed dramatically and said, "Until then, I guess I will have to worry about you and your cousin" she sniffed.

"Of course you do!" Roran said, stepping beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple lightly. He then stared at Eragon, who was sitting, looking troubled and relaxed at the same time. "Well if you don't find anybody, you can always choose to be a hermit – and look at me as I kiss my lovely wife" he planted a kiss on Katrina's lips.

Eragon, realizing how his attitude was worrying his family and Roran's stupid attempt to cheer him up, snapped back to reality and then covered his eyes with his hands "Ewww! Stop that. My eyes: they BURNNN!"

The couple separated and laughed, glad that Eragon seemed better. Then before any other disturbing conversation could break out, Katrina shouted, "Enough talk – dinner time!"

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

Half-an-hour later, the three were seated at a table eating their food – a couple of bites of meat for Eragon but no more – and the only voices were the clinking of crockery. Eragon was quieter than usual, probably due to the talks that occurred some time ago.

_Little one, you are disturbed, I know, _Saphira said,_ but you are affecting your cousin and his wife due to your attitude. I can feel their worry and so can you._

_I'm fine, Saphira_

_Are you now?_

_Yes._

_Doesn't look like it._

_We're eating, Saphira. What am I supposed to do? Stand on the table and dance to let them know that I am fine?_

_Oh yeah, strip your clothes too._

Eragon scoffed, and Katrina looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head in answer._ I don't want to talk about it, Saphira _

_You never want to. _

_Look - _

_No, Eragon. It is time for you to look. Look at your cousin and his wife. Look at how much they care for you. Look at how you are hurting them. Look at how you are treating them… and me. Look at how you are treating your own self. I understand that you are young and have a lot on your mind. You are deeply disturbed and depressed due to different matters but you have to realize that you are not the only one who has got problems._

_Why does life have to be so difficult? _

_Stop whining like a child! All will be well, little one, just have some faith. I am with you, aren't I? _

_Yes_

_Do you need anything else?_

_No. _Eragon smiled and he could feel Saphira smiling too

_Well then cheer up, for you are not dead and life is a lot better than what it could be…_

_You sound a bit like Angela_

_Yes, I have been taking classes_

_You should stop them immediately_

_I'll think about it._

_Please do._

_Now do as I said: Cheer up and cheer your family up too. You three are not at a funeral, are you?_

_No._

_Prove it to me then._

Eragon smiled again and turned to his cousin, "I do not get it" he began, "Why do you live in this tent?"

"Pardon?" Roran spoke

"Why do you live here? I mean, were you not offered proper rooms inside the city?"

"We were" Roran shrugged, "But it is better to stay here."

"With most of the people of Carvahall near us" Katrina smiled

"Aye" Roran agreed, "And also the fact that once the Varden move to their next target, we won't have to shift out of the chambers again… I already have enough troubles in life. Shifting here and there will only be more of a trouble"

"Good point," Eragon commented

"Why, thank you, Rider, I am glad that you agree with my genius mind!"

"Of course I do, Captain Stronghammer, after all I have heard you are perhaps the best captain we have in our army" Eragon grinned, "Though I must say that I have not been lucky enough to hear the tales of your achievements due to the busy schedule in past days. So if you would be kind enough to recall your adventures, I shall be very thankful"

"Surely, Rider, my tales would be no match to yours. If you would be kind enough to tell me and my wife of your adventures – including the revelation you gave me during the battle regarding your parentage – we shall be in your debt" Roran bowed his head, grinning as he mimicked Eragon's tone completely, giving extra emphasis on the word 'debt'.

Eragon grinned back and told of his journey to Farthen Dur, and then about his journey to Ellesmera, revealing only requie red bits about both places – Roran knew that Eragon held secrets, he understood – and then Brom's story by the end of which tears slid down Katrina's eyes and Roran stared at Eragon, wide-eyed.

"So, that old-man, our bard, was actually a great dragon rider, the creator of Varden, the killer of Morzan and the lover of Aunt Selena, and of course – your father?" Roran said shaking his head, as if that would help him in digesting the facts.

"You know, you have certain similarities…" Katrina began, and Eragon's face snapped towards her, "I can see the slight resemblance in your appearance and in your personality. You should be proud that a true legend, a true hero is your father, Eragon Bromsson" Eragon smiled, feeling his eyes get a little misty.

"I am" he replied. His voice shook a little.

"Eragon, a rider himself, son of one of the best riders ever and of the Black Hand…" Roran trailed off, "you are an interesting piece of flesh, cousin!"

Eragon snorted, "Piece of flesh, am I now?"

"What, so you deny that you are made of flesh now?"

Eragon shook his head slightly, smiling. A minute of silence passed and just when Eragon was about to speak, a knock was heard at the tent's opening.

"Captain Stronghammer?" A voice Eragon recognized as Jarsha's spoke, "Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"Come in" Katrina said.

The boy stepped in the tent, looked at everyone and then bowed slightly when he saw Eragon, to which Eragon said, "You need not bow to me"

Jarsha nodded and said, "I have a message for you, Shadeslayer and Captain, from Lady Nasuada"

"Let us hear it then" Roran said, sharing a glance with Eragon, who nodded

"There will be a very important meeting to discuss some matters tomorrow morning at nine in Lady Nasuada's study – the place where Rider Eragon and Elf Arya fought the shade. Lady Nasuada requests the presence of the two of you, and of course Saphira Brightscales in the meeting."

"Very well" Eragon said, "You may tell Lady Nasuada that me and Saphira will be there"

"As will I" Roran added.

"Very well, sirs." Jarsha nodded and was about to bow when he saw Eragon raising his eyebrow. He then just smiled, bid them and good night and left.

The rider then turned to his cousin and his cousin's wife and said, "It is getting late and we have a meeting tomorrow. I am guessing it will be a long day." He made a face and continued, "I guess I should go. We all need a good night's rest before the sun comes up bringing God-knows-what with it."

Roran nodded and Katrina smiled, "I never thought I would see the day when you would act so grown up and when people would bow to you. I still see you as a young, annoyed cousin of Roran who would come to give me Roran's messages with a look on his face that suggested he would throw up any minute"

"'My love Katrina, I miss you dearly and love you more than anything in the world. I think about you all day and all night and you visit me in my dreams, making them worthwhile'" Eragon recalled, "Come on! Anyone would throw up when they had to convey such messages. Yuck!"

Roran slapped him on his back playfully, and Katrina giggled. Happily, the young rider bid his goodbyes to his family, promising that they will meet again soon to finish their talks and then sat on his dragon, who soared high in the now dark sky. As Eragon stared up at the twinkling stars, Saphira asked, _did they really make you convey such corny messages?_

_Aye,_ Eragon laughed

_Poor you_

_Yeah, poor me…_

Saphira landed at the huge balcony. Eragon slid off her, bid her a good night and entered his room. Without even bothering to undress, he slumped on his bed, too tired to move.

He was greatly disturbed.

He was mourning his mentors. The loss was too much. The feelings he felt when he was seeing through Glaedr's eyes haunted him. What hurt him even more that he saw his own half-brother killing his mentors: True, Galbatorix had taken over Murtagh's body, and maybe it was not Murtagh's intentions to kill Oromis, but what about Hrothagr (A/n: sorry for spelling, but I don't want to fetch my book to recheck)? What about the fact the Murtagh had enjoyed every minute of his attacks on Eragon? What about the fact that Murtagh and Thorn had promised to return worse than before? What would he do if they did return? Nasuada had said that they must be killed, he had agreed. But it was easy said than done… the question was, given the chance, would he kill Murtagh? His friend, his enemy, his brother…

Then there was Arya, who was the topic of Eragon's thoughts greatly. And now Roran's and Katrina's words flashed through his mind again and again. He did not know how to react. Moving on was an option – but like he had said, he could not. There could never be anyone else for his feelings for Arya were pure. And Arya – she had rejected him again and again, and this hurt him too much. He treasured Arya's friendship too much. He had to control himself. But was it so easy?

Every minute that went by, brought the Varden a step closer to more wars. As Nasuada had said, they will march on to Belatona once she saw it fit. And then Dras Leona and then Urubaen. Was Eragon ready to battle the black king and his beast? Was Eragon ready to defeat the cruel emperor and his Red Rider? Was Eragon ready – and capable – to fulfill the expectations of thousands of people?

Only Saphira was his true comfort, a balm for his injuries, a laugh in the midst of tears, a ray of beautiful light that pierced even the darkest corners of his existence.

Greatly in turmoil, Eragon closed his eyes and forced himself into his waking dreams, hoping to escape reality if only for a few hours.

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxXXxx xxXXxxXXxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxXXxx **

There. That is the second chapter and a long one too, I must say… whoa… 12 pages!

Now that you have read it, review it too…. All you have to do is click on the small button below…  
I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow… seeing that my summer vacations have started (YAYYYYYY!) *jumps* and depending on the views and my ideas, I will update soon, fingers crossed. :P

Thanks for reading my story, and do review!

NR137.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I am back!  
Thanks to all those who read & reviewed and also to those who read but did not review. It feels good to see that my story is being read. You all made my day :)

**Review Responses: **

**Writer Of the North, buddy, Stormrush, WhiteRose & N22**: thank you, I am glad you like my story… and here is the update that you wanted. I hope it was speedy enough and that I will not disappoint you with it.

**Luthienuviel**: yes, I want my story to be as realistic in terms of conversations & action. Truth be told; I do not know when, or whose character it will be, but, yes - I wish to explore other characters. That is all I will tell now, since I don't know more myself! Thank you for reading my story. Keep up with the habit! :P

**Wyrda**: Wow! Thanks for the praises! They mean a lot to me… As for Saphira's mourning, well I hope this chapter will answer your questions. Keep reading!

Writer's block – don't you just hate it? I know I do… I have an idea of what to do, but I want my story to move at a realistic pace, not the *boom-war-love-fight-victory* pace! Hence the block... Anyways, here we go. I give you chapter three of my story. It is not much, but I hope you will like it. Reviews – as usual – will be greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: the Inheritance Cycle belongs to CP and CP alone. I am just a fan who got tired of waiting for the fourth book and decided to improve my writing skills a bit! :P

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

**CHAPTER 3:**

_All was quiet. Somewhere far away, a dog howled, and then everything went back to its soundless state. It was a small, dark alley – slightly illuminated by the moonlight. A lone figure ran its footsteps like the beats of a drum in the silence. He could tell that it was a girl. Her pure white dress fell till her feet and swished as she ran. There were blotches of red on her dress. She looked back to check if she was still being pursued, but he could not see her face, it was kept from his sight by the dark locks that were flying madly around her – a testament to her speed. All he could see was a dark liquid dripping down the side of her head and onto her dress, like molten ruby being poured onto pure snow… _

Eragon Shadeslayer opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light that came in through the huge window. Looking out the window and past the huge and sparking form of his dragon, he guessed that it was an hour after sunrise. He removed the blankets from above him and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. He rested his elbows on his thighs and stared at his hands. Another morning – with work and play. He remembered the meeting to be held. _Ugh, and politics too…_ he thought to himself, Oh well, might as well get ready. Bath first.

He was about to get up when he stopped, amused. Months ago, he would never have gotten up to take a bath by himself - Not that he didn't like cleanliness; he just didn't like taking a bath. He remembered how his aunt Marian would drag him towards the shower and beg him to scrape the dirt off of his body. After all, working in the farm all day tends to make one dirty. And after her death, he would bathe once in three to four days… well; it was a lot coming from the boy who would not mind not taking a bath ever! And now, after his training, he was a different man: A man who could not stand being dirty. As long as he could, he bathed daily. _All credit goes to Master Oromis, _Eragon smiled, and instantly the smile was removed, only to be replaced by an expression of utmost pain and sadness.

He hung his head at the memory of his masters. He silently mourned the ones who taught him, loved him and shaped him as a Dragon Rider. A tear escaped his eyes and fell onto his open palm. Another. And another. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he saw Murtagh and Thorn fighting his masters. The entire battle flashed through his mind again and again as he sat there in silence, crying for again losing those he cared about.

At the balcony, Saphira stirred, and Eragon knew that she was waking up. Slowly, she opened her sapphire eyes and stretched out her gigantic blue wings that sparkled in the sunlight, leaving Eragon breathless due to the sheer beauty of the dragoness, despite his tears.

_You are beautiful Saphira, _Eragon said

_Why thank you, young one, _replied Saphira who was clearly pleased and was examining the morning_, but I already know that._

_You are also extraordinarily modest_

_I try to be. She _said releasing a puff of smoke from her nostrils. A pause and then_: So, good morning my rider._

_Is it? _Eragon asked miserably. At this, Saphira turned towards Eragon – whose eyes were red and cheeks were stained with tears.

_Oh, little one! Warmth _flooded into the young boy as the dragoness said these words with extreme gentleness. Hush. _Be strong. All will be well. _

_Will it be?_

_Yes._

_I hope so…_

_Trust me, young one, it will be._

_How do you do it, Saphira?_

_What?_

_How do you do it?_

… _And would you mind enlightening me about what 'it' is?_

_How do you stay so calm? I know you feel the pain of losing them, but you still joke around, and – and… well how do you deal with it?_

_Might be the fact that I am multi-talented? Which of course I am: I fight good, I fly good, I look good, I talk good, I eat good, I – well you get the point. Oh and replace all the 'goods' with 'excellent'. I think that will do it justice._

Eragon smiled lightly, and then frowned,_ See? You do not seem affected by the deaths of our mentors – which you are, I mean I can feel your sadness too – but you can cope with it. I – on the other hand – act like an idiot. I do not eat. I do not talk. I hurt the ones who care for me – look how I treated Roran and Katrina yesterday, look how I have been treating you… I have drowned deep into the loss where as you took a plunge in it and swam out._

It was a minute before Saphira replied:_ Right after the battle, after you returned to your tent and slept hugging your pack which contained the Eldunari, hoping to escape the truth, I stayed awake despite my tiredness and decided to face it. They were dead, they are dead and they will not – cannot – come back. That is the truth of it. But losing them is a different thing, yes. It is like losing a friend, a father, a teacher. Losing them is like losing someone who would be there to guide you, to shout at you when you do things wrong, to laugh at you when you act like a fool, to comfort you when you are hurt, and if nothing else, then to at least provide you with a companionable silence. _

Grief and loss from the dragon poured through the link but Eragon remained silent, listening to what she was saying, pondering over the words, and seeing their depths as Saphira continued: _I found myself drowning in the misery, like you. But then I remembered something else: the existence most important to me – yours. I remembered all the times I have found a friend, a father, a teacher in you, Eragon and the times when I tried to be your friend, your teacher – for you desperately needed one due to your idiocy – and your motherly figure . All the times when you guided me, and I you. All the times we shared a laugh over something. I particularly remembered us in the tunnels of Farthen-Dur – I, a crazy-hiccupping dragon, and you a foolish-laughing rider who lay there gasping for breath. _Both dragon and rider snorted at the memory_. All the times we fought – shouted at each other, all the times we comforted each other – Brom's death, Murtagh's death, Ajihad's death, Arya's rejection, Murtagh's return… All those times when we did not speak, just enjoyed each others company. And I realized that I did not want Oromis and Glaedr to be there for me. If I hadve you, all will be well, because you are the one who completes me, not them._

_The deaths of our mentors were indeed a sad event. One that will pain us till the end. But it is a lesson too. They gave up their lives fighting for a cause they believed in. And we will carry forward that cause. We will fight until the black king lies dead at our feet or until we lay dead at his. Oromis and Glaedr are alive – in the eldunari, and somewhere within us. Their teachings live as we live, little one – and that alone, is a happy thought, is it not? _She did not wait for a reply.

_I also remembered Oromis's last words. 'Do not mourn me' he had said to his dragon and I believe that the same applies to us, Eragon. We should respect his last words and not mourn him. Of course, this is impossible, but still we must at least try to minimize our mourning. He would have wanted us to carry on. And I respect that._

_I simply used the one thing Oromis told us to treasure – logic, and I decided to swim out of the depression. There are times when I fall back to its depths, and it is alright I guess, it is natural, but as long as I remember to make my way out of it for our cause, and for you, it is fine._

A long silence followed this where the dragon and rider stared at each other. The words sank in Eragon's mind and he realized how true and sincere they were. Not only that, but they were right as well. What Saphira said was right, it is only natural to be sad, but for the sake of Alagesia, and for all those whom he loved, for Saphira – it is important to not forget his entire being in that grief. No one would stop him from mourning and he would not – for the loss was still to great, but he would not let his grief affect his own self and his surroundings.

At long last, Eragon stood and walked towards his dragon, wrapping his arms tightly around her huge neck and crying. _Thank you, Saphira. You are right. Oromis would have wanted us to move on. And as long as you are with me to laugh, to cry, to scold, to teach, I have everything. I am glad that I have you. _

She only hummed in response. A moment later, Eragon broke away from the hug and wiped the tears from his face. Smiling, he went to take a bath. Once done, he dressed him self in simple leggings and a tunic and a jerkin, belted his sword at his waist, and climbed atop Saphira as the dragon flew towards the kitchens.

_I hate you little one!_ Saphira exclaimed the minute she soared high up in the sky, _you made me give you such a long lecture. I feel like a - like a scholar or something!_

_You say as if that is a bad thing..._

_What if it is?_

_Ohhh... i get your point, then you would be known as Scholar Saphira instead of Saphira Brightscales... No wait! I have got one: how about Saphira Scholar-scales? _Eragon laughed

_You have a pathetic sense of humor, don't you ever forget it, little one._

_It was funny._

_Was not._

_Was._

_Was not._

_Was._

_Eragon, It was NOT! So just SHUT UP! _growled the dragon. Eragon shook his head in amusement and stayed quied.

_I had a good night's sleep_, Saphira hummed a couple of seconds later.

_Good._

_What about you?_

_Surprisingly, mine was fine – not entirely peaceful, I must say – but better. Mostly, it was dreamless._

'_Mostly'?_

_Yes. I saw Brom dying. It was quite disturbing. But other than that: nothing._

_That is better than before._

_Yes, it – Eragon stopped in mid-sentence as he remembered another dream. A dream of a girl dressed in white running in an alley. There was another dream, Saphira._

_Oh?_

_Eragon recalled the most that he could and then asked, Well? Do you think it was like the ones I had of Arya? Or was it a vision, like the one I had of Murtagh and Burning Plains? Or was it just a dream?_

_I do not know little one. _

_Yes but if it was real than we should help her, the girl was hurt._

_And pray tell how you will help her? She could be someone you know or some stranger – seeing that you did not even see her face. And she could be anywhere in the whole of Alagesia._

_I do not know,_ Eragon mumbled sheepishly.

_Really? I thought a genius like you would have figured out how to save the damsel in distress by now._

_You don't have to be sarcastic._

_But I do, Eragon. It is so much fun saying one thing and meaning the other._

_Hmph…_

_Like I always say, you are simply jealous of my great sense of humor_

_Hmph…_

_It is the truth. Face it. Accept it. Embrace it._

_Hmph… whatever, Saphira. I just hope that it was just a dream. And if it was not, then the girl ends up alright._

_We can only hope, little one. Only time will tell. But I must say, that is a good way to change a topic – especially when that topic is about my-great and your-not-so-great sense of humor._

_Hmph…_

_Is that all you can say about this?_

…

_Well, that was no better either._

_Hmph…_

And so, Eragon was glad when Saphira landed before the entrance to the kitchens of Feinster. He was getting tired of listening to Saphira's sarcastic taunts and replying 'hmph' to every single one of them. Just like the last day, the elves insisted on getting him his tray, and he sat beside Baldor – his friend from Carvahall – talking about different, unimportant things. After a quick breakfast of vegetables and mushrooms, he gulped down orange juice and told the elves he will be flying on Saphira to the study for the meeting. He seated himself in the saddle and with a thrust of Saphira's wings; he was in the air again. Saphira landed at the balcony, and he got off.

"Lady Nasuada?" he called

"Come in, Shadeslayer" Nasuada replied from inside, "And you too, Saphira."

Bracing himself for a long meeting, Eragon took a deep breath and entered the study.

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

There you go. I know, it is not much long, and nothing much happened here, but I think that it was important to show Eragon's turmoil and how he is handling it. I have also tried to show that Saphira's and Eragon's bond strengthens every day as the time passes. I hope I have succeeded… :0

Now that the devil named 'writer's block' is leaving me, I hope to start with the next chapter and update soon. Of course, the speed of my update will depend greatly on the review I get… you get the hint? If yes, you know what to do, if no then well: Do review!

Thank you for reading.

**NR137**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Sorry for being late with this chapter but I was sooo busy!. I guess, I broke my record of 'speedy update', eh? Drat! :P

Anyhow, here I am with another chapter for all my readers. Honestly, your reviews make me want to write more and more… and I truly thank you all for that!

**Review Responses:**

**Buddy**: I have read many E/OC fanfics too, and I see what you are trying to say. But, but, but I will not comment any further, I don't want to give anything away! :P

**Luthienuviel**: I loved the "I already knew that part too". I don't know how I came up with it – but once I typed it, I just stared at my laptop for a minute and then started laughing! I love Saphira, but then again, who doesn't? Yes, now that Eragon is back to almost-normal with his depressions – thanks to his wonderful dragon (wish I had one myself!) – I can take this story forward… keep reviewing!

**Restrained. Freedom**: thank you for the reviews! :) You know, I hated M&T at first but then I fell in love with them. I hope CP doesn't kill them. As for me, I'll try to keep them alive, no guarantees though. I am also glad that you like the lecture – it was interesting to write. As for the activities of other characters and the mystery character – you'll have to keep on reading!

**Wyrda**: I am glad that you are satisfied with Saphira's thinking; you were pretty worried about it...! Yes, dragons are really interesting things. I love them!

**Icebluewater123, Pie in the Face**, **N22 & Stormrush**: thank you! Keep reviewing! :)

**Tkb17**: thanks for pointing that out! I'll be more careful next time because I am too lazy to correct the next one! :P Well, before you read, I am sorry to disappoint you because this chapter isn't much long – hey, I said I was sorry! But on the bright side, I plan to write a long-er, next chapter… so stay tuned!

Now that the responses are done, here is the chapter; I hope I did it well enough. Do review and tell me.

**Disclaimer**: Inheritance cycle belongs to CP. I do not own it, I swear. If I did then Murtagh and Eragon would be proposing me this very minute! (And I would have been really confused – which to accept, which to reject?)

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Eragon stretched his legs the minute he got up from the chair. He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. Nodding to Roran, he began to move out of the room when Nasuada's voice stopped him.

"Eragon Shadeslayer. You are to stay."

_Why would Nasuada stop me?_ Eragon wondered. _Is there something still left to discuss after this meeting?_

_After this long meeting? I doubt it…_, The Dragon replied, licking her great sapphire claw, _But you will find out soon enough, little one._

Eragon mentally agreed, nodded to his liege lord and stayed behind as others filed out of the study: King Orrin, Arya, the Council of Elders, the generals of the Varden and Surda, Nar Ghazvog, and Narhiem, and the five-and-twenty captains of the army. The meeting had stretched most of the day and it was now almost three in the afternoon. Different matters had been discussed – from the supplies to the raids, from the security of Feinster to the attack on Belatona. It had been decided that the Varden will prepare for the march to the city in seven days. Duties had been assigned, plans had been made, maps had been read, and reports were listened. All in all – it had been a tiring meeting and Eragon was glad that it was over.

Once everyone had gone out, the doors were shut and Eragon, Saphira and Nasuada were the only ones in the room. Nasuada slumped in her chair, and winced slightly as her bandaged arms made contact with the chair. She looked entirely exhausted. She closed her almond eyes and took deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked, edging towards her.

"Are you?" came the reply as Nasuada opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on the boy, who was now kneeling before her so that he was on his knees before her. "Look at yourself - You look like a zombie!"

Eragon laughed lightly. "That will make a good story won't it? Eragon – the zombie dragon rider!"

Nasuada laughed too. "Aye, that will be some thing to hear and see…" a pause then, "I am fine, Eragon. My arms are still healing and all these meetings and the war… I am just tired."

"My lady, if you –"

"No, don't even offer to heal me. I told you I will not allow it!"

_Nasuada – the mind-reading-leader: That will be something to hear and see too_. Saphira spoke to both of them. Eragon glanced at Saphira and then turned back to Nasuada, grinning, as he raised his eyebrows. Nasuada smiled. A friendly moment of silence passed, and then Nasuada got serious again.

"Eragon, I spoke to Islanzadi last night via scrying glass" She began, "The funerals of your mentors will take place day after tomorrow and the Elven queen wants you and Saphira to attend it. I do not agree." Nasuada continued, "I know, I will sound rude and selfish, but I cannot let you go, Eragon. A war finished some days ago, and as you saw in this meeting, another is upon us. Murtagh and Thorn are strong. You know this better than any of us. What if they attack us while you are gone? None of the spell-casters of Du Vrangr Gata are strong enough to face them. Even the strength of the elves of your guard will not keep us safe from the Red-Dragon and his rider. Do you disagree?"

Taking a deep breath Eragon answered, "No, my lady. Your reasoning is valid. However, I and Saphira wish to attend the funeral, and we will." Nasuada raised her eyebrows but said nothing, so the rider kept on speaking, "There are less chances that the Red Rider will attack the Varden. Thorn was greatly injured in the battle above Gilead. Glaedr made sure of that."

"But the chances of attack exist nonetheless"

"Aye."

"Letting my rider and dragon go away is almost the same as giving all my army a sleeping drought and leaving the main door open for the forces of the empire to come in."

"Your army is strong, my lady. Each man in it has proved himself and his capabilities. I believe the Varden will manage fine without me and Saphira for a small time."

"Then you believe wrong, rider."

"Pardon?"

"We were losing this battle, Eragon. We were losing the battle of Feinster. The number and strength of the Empire's forces disheartened many men from out army; I was given several _suggestions_ to retreat. And then we heard a roar of a dragon. The army looked up, and the minute they saw Saphira moving towards us with you, they regained their morale. They regained their will to fight, their determination to win, Eragon. The two of you brought the sense of hope and victory back to the men. You must understand when I say that you are – as of now – the strongest man in Alagesia, except for Galbatorix, for the people of this place will follow you to whatever end. Even Galbatorix loses _this_ strength every day. If you are not around and if we are attacked…"

"It really sounds great when you say such things, my lady, but trust me when I say this, it really increases the pressure!"

Nasuada chuckled lightly, "Well, I must apologize then. My intention was not to pressure you. It was to make you see how important you are and how you should remain here."

"They were our teachers, Nasuada. They were 'father-figures' for us" Eragon pleaded, and then with slight guilt added, "Would you have missed Ajihad's funeral?"

Nasuada's beautiful face darkened and her posture stiffened. Her eyes became slightly wet and unfocused at the mention of Ajihad's funeral. She then returned her gaze to Eragon and said in a calm voice, "Even though it would have bled my heart, I would have missed it for my people, for that is what Ajihad taught me"

"It is easier said than done, Nasuada"

"Perhaps it is." She said with a sad smile, "But I would have done it nonetheless."

"I am sure you would have, my lady; for you are strong in ways unimaginable to me" A pause, "but I was not trained like you, Nasuada. I have seen each loved one of mine die before my eyes and I have – lets just say – developed this habit of crying before the dead bodies of those loved ones. I am not strong like you when it comes to this my lady."

"First you use my father's funeral to emotionally blackmail me, and then you use flattery to make me happy." Nasuada smiled and placed her hand on his cheek lightly, "You are using a lot of low-handed techniques to persuade me, young rider."

"Well, I am sure you would have realized by now after I tried to convince you to let me go rescue Katrina and after I gave a speech to the people of the Varden after my return from Helgrind," Eragon said, tilting his head a little so that he was leaning into her touch, "That I am not particularly a good debater and neither do I present my case really well."

"Well if I had any doubts about it before" Nasuada smiled and slowly removed her hand, placing it back in her lap, "I am sure about it now."

"I was not using flattery. You are strong, my lady." Eragon said, "Look at how much you have achieved. From the victory at the Burning Plains and Feinster to the trail of the long knives – if there is any word that describes you for sure, it is strong"

"Thank you," came the sincere reply, "but how can I let you go? It is a huge danger – one that I do not wish to wrap myself and my people in"

"The funeral of a dragon and his rider from the old, Nasuada, don't you see it?"

"I do. But the risk, Eragon, don't you see it?"

"I do, but some risks must be taken, my lady. Life is nothing but a cowardly-gutless-failure if you do not have the courage to risk. And I know that both you and the Varden are not failures neither cowards."

"Hmmm… You have become wise"

"Thank you… but I already know that!" Nasuada chuckled at Eragon's words.

_Copy cat… copy cat… copy cat… _Saphira's voice chanted in Eragon's head and he smiled.

_Shut up, Saphira._

_Copy cat… copy cat… copy cat… _

_Well, I couldn't help it; it just fitted well in the situation. You must agree with me._

_I do agree with you, little one, but still: Copy cat… copy cat… copy cat… Copy-_

_Shut up! You are singing this to me, but you are not helping me convince Nasuada. You did when I was asking her permission to go rescue Katrina_

_You took a long time for that and your reasoning was lame. Not that it is any better now, _Eragon mentally scowled to this but Saphira continued_, You are doing fine for now. And I will interrupt when I feel it right._

_You are no help._

_Do I have to do everything for you now? Next thing I know, you will ask my help in helping you walk, or change your clothes or in chewing your food!_

_I will not. How can you- uh! Whatever, Saphira. Just keep your song of 'copy cat' to yourself._

_I will… for now._

Eragon shook his head mentally and returned his attention back to the woman before him. "Let me go, Nasuada, do not order me to stay. I will go even if you forbid me; I cannot – will not – stop myself from disobeying you. And Nasuada, I do not wish to disobey you." Eragon pleaded, "Please, understand this, let me go."

"I am not ordering you - yet. Understand my position, Eragon, I request you."

"And you mine, Nasuada. Please… I have to go. I should go. I will go."

Nasuada closed her eyes, rested the tips of her first two fingers on her temples and massaged them lightly. She seemed deep in thought.

"They taught us all we know, Nasuada" Eragon placed his hand on her knee, "They made us who we are. We should go to them to pay our last respects to them. They are our heroes. They _deserve_ this, Nasuada."

"I know, Eragon, I know" Nasuada opened her eyes to stare at him, and then rested her hand on his, "A great battle rages within me. Let me just sort it out. Sit on a chair; you'll get tired kneeling before me."

"Don't worry about me, Nasuada." Eragon squeezed her hand lightly but got up and seated himself on a chair, "I am fine"

The room went quiet. All three of them were deep in thought. After what seemed to be hours, Nasuada sighed deeply and broke the silence, "Very well, Eragon, Saphira. I will let you go. But know this: I am taking a huge risk. Maybe all my worries will go to waste. Maybe – and I do wish this happens – we will not be attacked and the time here will pass peacefully till you return. Or maybe what I fear will happen. Maybe – and I truly wish this does not come to happen – the Empire will strike us while you are gone. Maybe the Red Rider will unleash his hatred upon us in your absence. But I understand. You must go. You staying here will not only anger you but also the elves. And I wish to anger none of my friends. You will go to Gilead to attend the funeral of your teachers."

"Thank you so, so much, my lady." Eragon said, honestly, "This means a lot. I know the risk you are taking, but this is necessary."

"I know, rider" Nasuada smiled, "but, but, but… I have a request _or_ an order for you. Consider it whatever you want. But I want you to assure me that you will not stay there unnecessarily."

Eragon began to speak but Nasuada held her hand to quiet him and continued, "You will leave at sunrise tomorrow on Saphira. You will go there, attend the funeral, and then return to us immediately. You are not to stay with them even if they are attacked – which is less likely as Galbatorix is well aware of the strength of elves. If the elves get attacked then there are more chances that we will be too… will you agree to this, rider?"

_Well? _Eragon asked

_It seems fair._ Saphira said, _All of Nasuada's worries are. If you look from her footsteps, she is indeed taking a huge risk by letting us go._

_She is._

_Yes, and it is only right if we return back after the funeral as soon as possible._

_Yes. I will agree to it then._

_I hope you are planning to do it in this lifetime, little one._

_Why do you always have to be so sarcastic?_

_I like it this way. For reasons I will explain to you some other day. Now what did I say about agreeing in this lifetime?_

_Hmph_

"I agree to this my lady" Eragon said to Nasuada, "I will attend the event and come back to the Varden."

"Good." Nasuada said, clearly relieved

Eragon smiled, "You worry too much, my lady."

"It is my job, isn't it?"

"I suppose so" A pause, "And I must say you do it very well."

"Thank you" Nasuada smiled and stood up. Eragon raised himself on his feet too. "Now as much as I would love to sit here all day and talk to you, I must bid you farewell for I have matters to attend. You – I believe – have preparations to make for your journey. Go on and meet me at the gates of Feinster at sunrise."

"Alirght. Good day, my lady."

Smiling, Eragon gave a small bow and went towards Saphira. Climbing her, he settled himself in the saddle. Saphira spread her huge wings and soared in the sky.

The rest of the day was spent in packing. After a small dinner, Eragon returned to his tent and pulled out Glaedr's eldunari from his pack. The golden orb stood on his cot, silent, its golden light – faint and sad – swirling in patterns unknown to anyone looking at it. Eragon stared at it but made no attempt to contact his master. He knew that the dragon was still mourning his loss and did not want to disturb him

_But for how long?_ He asked Saphira, _for how long will we keep quiet?_

_I do not know, Eragon. His loss is the greatest of all. Even the thought of losing you makes me – a dragon – shudder, and he is going through it._

_I know… but we will have to talk to him. _

_I know little one… I guess it is better to wait till we return from the funeral. After that, we will wake Glaedr Ebrithil from his misery._

_Very well._

_Go to sleep, little one, we have a long journey to go to tomorrow._

_But I will be travelling on the fastest dragon ever._

_Yes, but that does not mean that the journey will be a minute long._

_I never said that, though you are right. You need your rest as well. You have a long flight to fly._

_Rest? For a flight? Gosh! You are foolish. Dragons are always ready to fly._

_I know that. _

_Of course you do!_

_Good night, Saphira._

_Good night little one. Sleep well._

With that, the blue dragon cut off the link and settled beside his tent. Eragon placed the eldunari back in his pack, undressed and went to his bed, hoping for a peaceful sleep and looking forward to his journey ahead.

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

There. It is over. Not long and again nothing much happened here. And quite frankly, I am not much happy with it. If you ask me to rate it – considering I am not a great writer (obviously!) – I'll just say it was 'okay'. But, I would love your feedback on it. Any ideas? Any sayings? Anything and everything – all is welcome here! :)

To make up for this, I will try to bring you all a longer and better chapter as soon as possible. Till then, this is me signing off!

Thank you for reading, and DO REVIEW!

**NR137**


End file.
